She will be loved
by Mai-Chan-M
Summary: Songfic. Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. Inuyasha has always been there for her but this is one time too many. He sings to show her his true feelings unaware that he has a silent audience. InuKag


"Feeling tensed?"

"Nah. But are you sure that she will be here?"

"If she loves you, then definitely."

Inuyasha sighed in response. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his elder half brother Sesshomaru look at him with something akin to sympathy in his eyes. He wished desperately that she would be here. He had so much to tell her. He had always been such a fool. To have let her slip through his fingers every time. But this time it would be different. He wouldn't make either of them suffer any longer. It was time to let her know of his true feelings…………………………_and hers too maybe_……

"Inuyasha, relax. She will be here."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. _I sure hope so._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a crisp old voice inquired.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru replied wearily.

"I think you might want to see this."

Not hearing his brother reply, Inuyasha looked up and followed his brother's line of vision. The Limo Television was on and they showed the live party at Los Angeles. Kouga Wolfe gaining custody of the Ookami Electronics. What he saw next made his heart drop. There on Kouga's arm was his beautiful best friend Kagome looking as radiant as the sun………….._She is not going to be able to make it. She is NOT coming. _

"She is not coming." Declared Inuyasha confidently before Sesshomaru could say anything.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth and then closed it again reconsidering his brother's words. It was HUMANLY impossible for the girl to travel half way through the world in 10 minutes. She was in Los Angeles, America and they were in Japan, shooting their first duet album. The fans had almost gone berserk when they heard rumors that Japan's two MOST eligible RICH bachelors were in a duet together……moreover the fact they were brothers. Sesshomaru inwardly shuddered at the thought of the SCREAMING and hysterical fan girls.

"_We love you Sesshy…!!"_

"_Marry me Sesshy-kun"_

"_KAWAII!"_

"_I LOVE YOU!! Sesshomaru Takahashi!"_

"Five minutes" the host announced.

"You sure about this Yash?"

"Yea……." _This is for you Kagome Higurashi._

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and said in his deep masculine voice

"We will be performing 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5'. As soon as his voice reached the speakers, there was uproar and the overly-crazed fan girls started screaming and few of them even burst into tears. _How hysterical………_

"I give you the Takahashis"

Sesshomaru literally thought that everyone went mad. The screams, shrieks, were driving him nuts. He looked at Inuyasha who was smiling painfully. He sighed. His brother could be such a loser. But then again, Kagome WAS a very special woman. He really couldn't blame his brother. As the cue began to play, Sesshomaru cleared his voice and began

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

Sesshomaru stopped and cast a side glance at his younger brother. Inuyasha swallowed and continued

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**TOGETHER: **_And she will be loved

She will be loved

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**TOGETHER: **_And she will be loved

She will be loved

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**TOGETHER: **_And she will be loved

She will be loved

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_**TOGETHER**_: Try so hard to say goodbye

Inuyasha sighed. She hadn't come. A little part of his brain rejoiced that what he had thought had been correct. But the disappointment was too much.

What the two brothers failed to notice was a slim figure hidden behind the entrance door, a lone tear falling down her cheek as she smiled a smile that was invisible to all except her.


End file.
